During natural gas extraction, a mixture of liquids and gases is pumped into a separator, which separates the liquids from the gases. The liquid level in the separator must be detected and controlled. If the liquid drops below a certain level in the separator, gases may enter storage tanks intended solely for liquids, and if the liquid exceeds a certain level in the separator, liquids may enter piping intended solely for gases. Thus, detecting and controlling the liquid level in a separator is critical to the proper operation of the separator.
Traditionally, liquid level detectors used during natural gas extraction are powered by the pressure of the natural gases being extracted from the well site. These pneumatic liquid level detectors cause natural gas that would otherwise be sold to vent into the atmosphere. Also, the reliability of pneumatic liquid level detectors decreases when particulates are present in the gas and/or when the gas contains moisture.